RonHermione moments
by x3naa
Summary: Ron and Hermione realise their feelings for each other... And then things goes...
1. The unexpected visit

_**(Disclaimer: All the characters belonged to J.K….)**_

_**Author's note: I don't know where this is going. I just wrote this on the spur of the moment. Plz review n tell me how u feel about it! Suggestions n ideas are the most welcome!**_

After spending two weeks at her parents' Hermione had decided to come and spend the rest of the holidays at the Burrow with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Once inside, she found nobody in the kitchen so she went to Ron's room where she was sure she would find somebody (either Ron or Harry).

"Creek," made the door as Hermione turned the doorknob.

"Blimey, Hermione!" roared a surprise Ron who was quickly turning the colour of his hair.

Hermione realised her mistake too late. She should not have come. She should have knocked first. What a fool! She mentally slapped herself for her stupidity. The fact was that she had wanted to see him so badly. She had missed him terribly and these two weeks had seemed like eternity.

Ron was standing in his room wearing only his boxers. His tousled hair and his sleepy face suggested that he had just awoken. Even in this outfit (more precisely even with the absence of outfit), he appeared handsome and cute. At the sight, a warm feeling suddenly erupted inside of her. She was so happy that she reacted on the spur of the moment.

"Wow!"cried an astonished Ron.

Hermione had ran at him and pulled him for a hug. He relinquished the embrace and hugged her more tightly. It was so not-Hermione to do that but he was not going to complain. After all, he had the girl he loved in his arms. He had found out this quite recently and was still getting accustomed to the acknowledgement. He knew that he considered Hermione more than a sister but he couldn't say exactly what it was. All it took him was two weeks away from her for him to realize that he loved this girl. As a saying goes, absence makes the heart grows fonder.

"I've missed you!" laughed Hermione, ending the hug.

"I've missed you too!" added Ron chuckling, glad that Hermione hands' were still on his back.

"And the others too," she added still laughing.

"Yeah, no doubt!" gurgled Ron.

He was glad Hemione had come. He had not expected her to be here not until in the afternoon but here she was, in his room, in her arms. Suddenly, she pulled back and instantly turned pink realizing that she had hugged an almost naked Ron.

"Hmmm…. I'm going to search for the others," informed Hermione turning around.

"Yeah, okay. Hmm….. I'll dress up and come down in a minute," mumbled a reddish Ron.


	2. All of a sudden

Soon it was lunch and everyone was gathered into the tiny kitchen in the Burrow. Hermione, by then had already met Harry, Mrs Wealey, Ginny, Fred and George. Mr Wealey, Bill and Charlie were at work and they would return only in the afternoon.

"Hermione, glad to see you!" cried Ginny who was sitting beside Harry.

"Yeah," agreed the twins in unison.

"At least now somebody will be awfully cheerful and not moody anymore!" added Fred.

It was at this precise moment that Ron decided to make his entrance. Upon hearing the comment, he turned completely red, just like his hair. It was hard to tell where ended his face and where his hair started.

"It seems like our dear little brother has a little crush, Fred," teased George.

"I don't think it's little, George," commented Fred.

"Oh, shut up you two!" said an annoyed and even redder Ron.

The teasing was cut short by Mrs Weasley when she brought the lunch. Everyone stopped talking and began to eat. Mrs Weasley was such a great cook that her dishes had a mesmerizing effect on everybody. Her food was well appreciated and always brought up a smile on one's face.

After a succulent lunch, the boys and Ginny decided to play a Quidditch match in the garden. As Hermione was not fond at using a broom, she decided that she would rather watch than play. So, she climbed the oak tree found in the garden and sat on one of its branches. From there, she had a magnificent view on not only the Burrow and its occupants but also on the nearby hills. The game started and already Fred and George were leading. The twins were one team and Harry, Ron and Ginny was the other one.

One hour later, the match ended with the twins as winners. The two comrades decided to call it a day and went in to do their own things. Ginny and Harry were obviously having great fun on their brooms and chose to race each other. Ron, on the other hand came down from his broom and joined Hermione on her branch.

"Hey, there beautiful!" said Ron once in the tree.

"Hey, there handsome!" chuckled Hermione.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, except for the fact that you called me 'beautiful'. It's so not you."

"As a saying goes, there's a start for everything."

"So, what are you thinking?" he asked after a moment.

"Nothing. Just admiring the sunset," replied Hermione.

Soon, they fell into silence. It was not one of those awkward silences where one did not know what to say or what to do. No, it was one these comfortable silences where words were not necessary. Only the person who you were with mattered.

It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Ron was besides her. The sun was setting. And there was even a cool breeze. She wanted to stay like that forever. Afraid to break this dream, she remained still and stared at Ron. The latter was admiring the splendid sunset.

"Hey, 'Mione do you like to swing?" asked Ron suddenly.

"Yeah, I used to love it when I was small," she replied.

"What about now?" he questioned.

"I think I still love it," she answered.

"So, come on!" called out Ron jumping down from the oak tree.

"But where?" wanted to know Hermione.

"Just come! You'll see yourself!"

Ron was already on the ground waiting for Hermione. A minute passed and she still had not climb down.

" 'Mione, what's the matter?"

"Hmmm…. Ronald," said a small voice.

"Yes."

"I think I'm stuck," she said. "I don't know how to get down."

Ron started laughing. "You're impossible 'Mione. You know that,"observed Ron. " You know how to climb up but not down."

She was too scared for her to notice Ron's laughing at her. "Please, help me!"

"Don't worry. I'm here," he said. "Okay, you'll do as I say."

She nodded.

"Let yourself go and I'll catch you," instructed Ron.

"But what if I fall?"

" 'Mione, trust me. I… WILL… NOT…LET...YOU…FALL!" he reassured.

Hermione looked at Ron and saw what she needed to see. His eyes told everything. She could see through them that he was not lying. He was going to catch her and not let her fall. She could trust him.

"Okay. I'll count till three," she informed Ron. "One. Two. Three."

At 'three', she closed her eyes and let herself fall. She was falling and falling and falling and 'pouff'. She came into contact with something soft. She opened her eyes and saw herself staring at a pair of the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen in her whole short life till now. She could not say how much time they spent like this. Brown eyes looking at blue eyes. And blue eyes looking back at brown eyes. Her heart had accelerated and her stomach was already in knots. It was only Once she started feeling light headed, that she realised she had stopped breathing. All it took was one look from this individual for her to go in such a state.

Ron's heart was going to come out from his rib cage if it continued to beat that fast. He had the most wonderful creature in his arms and she was looking at her. He could not believe his luck. Indeed, he had often dreamt of carrying Hermione in his arms like this but he had not imagined that it would come true one day. She had the most beautiful face in the world. Her flying hair was inviting Ron to bury his hands in it. Her brown eyes were like melting chocolate ready to be devoured. Her small nose was way too cute. And her small plump lips was only waiting for his touch.

But he could not, could he? She considered him as a friend and he could not go beyond those limits. He cherished his friendship with Hermione and was not prepared to put it at stake. So he carefully set her on the ground next to him.

She really thought at one moment that he was going to kiss her. But suddenly something changed in his eyes and he dropped her on the floor.

"Here, sit down," said Ron pointing at the swing under the oak tree.

Hermione had already forgotten about the swing. She was still engulfed in those newly-found emotions that she obeyed quietly. _(To be continued…)_

**He he he.. That's all for today folks…. There's more to come but it's going to be another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it... And don't forget to give your feedback…. I want to know what you think! **


	3. Thoughts

_**Recap: Ron had just helped Hermione get down from the oak tree and was now pushing her on the swing…**_

Once she was seated, Ron began pushing Hermione. "Hmm… She is not heavy. In fact, she feels light," thought a still confused Ron. "And her back is soft. I could do that all day and I would never get bored."

At the touch of Ron's fingers at the small of her back, Hermione suddenly overflew with emotions. Her skin where Ron's was pushing started to prickle. Blood rushed to her already flushed face and she was overcome with a sudden brutal heat all over her body. She was hot.

Unexpectedly, Hermione stopped the swing and got to her feet. She was scared. Not scared of Ron but scared of herself. God knows what she might do if she continued to feel like this. So she preferred to stop it. To run away. To escape. She always was used to the fact of knowing everything on the subject she was studying. It made her felt safe. But THAT, feeling all hot and sweaty over somebody was unknown territory. And that was terrifying.

"Bloody hell! What have I done? Did I do something wrong?" Ron slapped himself mentally. Hermione had just sprung to her feet and was standing completely immobile.

Sudden shouts of cheering were heard, soon followed by Harry and Ginny. They had finished their race it seems. They came to a halt near the oak tree.

"Hey! Having fun?" asked Harry to Hermione.

"Hmmm…. No… I mean… Yes, yes. We're having fun," and with this she turned on her heels and went in the Burrow.

"Mate, what have you done?" questioned a puzzled Harry.

"I wish I knew… I wish I knew," said a perplex Ron.

And with that both of them and Ginny went inside the Burrow where Mrs Weasley was eagerly preparing dinner.

Dinner went out smoothly except for Hermione avoiding Ron throughout the meal. She also met Mr Weasley, Bill and Charlie who by then had returned from work. Ron wanted to ask her what was wrong but every time he tried, she was talking to someone else. Even after dinner, he didn't get any chance. She had already gone to her room which she shared with Ginny and had disappeared inside.

That night Ron remained awake for a long time. He kept replaying the garden scene in his mind. Everything was going well. One minute he was talking to Hermione on her branch, the next moment he was helping her getting down and then something happened. He had to be honest with himself. SOMETHING did happen. It was like a magnetic connection. Something that had tied him and Hermione together. It had been electrifying. He could have bet that this THING, whatever it was, had not left Hermione insensible. Because the following instant, she reacted bizarrely. Finally, after tormenting himself with thoughts of Hermione, he drifted into sleep.

Oh my god! What am I going to do? I acted like a fool! Ronald was only being nice to me and me, like an idiot, thought about something else. He was only acting like any friend would do, right? Even after saying this thousand of times, Hermione could not make herself believe that this was the truth. She knew something had happened. But what was it? Was it super friendship? Infatuation? Love? No, impossible. For god sake, she was not in love. Not the least with her best friend whom she knew since she was eleven. It can't be, can it? With all these questions, Hermione fell asleep.

_**Sorry guys for this short chapter! I promise next time, there'll be more action between Ron and Hermione…. N plz, plz REVIEW! I want to know what u feel!**_

_**p.s: I wish to thank **_**happyinmyownlittleworld, Ron'Hermione'F'and'A and RonWeasley'sGirlx3 for their lovely reviews! N also all those of u who have read my story…. Thxs…. =) **

_**And please excuse me for any grammatical mistakes…. **_

_**-x3naa-**_


	4. The next step

Hermione woke up the next morning at eight with a sudden burst of spirit. Everything became crystal clear. She was not going tortured herself about what it was or what she was going to do. For the first time in her life, she had no plan.

Her head was telling her something and her heart another one. All the thinking she did yesterday did not help her at all to make her head and her heart come into agreement. In such cases, there was only one thing to do.

Follow your heart. Go with your heart. And bother about the consequences later on. That was her new motto concerning Ron. Maybe she liked him or even loved him. But she was going to put a name to these feelings afterwards, when she had figured them out.

Excited to start with her new resolutions, she jumped out of her bed and ran to Ron's bedroom. There, she stood on the doorstep abruptly overcome with indecision. "Come on, Hermione! You can do it," she encouraged herself.

"Knock…Knock…"

"Come in!" replied a hoarse voice. She easily identified it as to Ron from her years of friendship with the latter.

The door opened and a timid Hermione entered. She scanned the room quickly and noticed that Harry's bed was already made, meaning he was already up. Ron had his back facing her as he was searching something in his wardrobe. Digging would be more appropriate to describe his action. Hopefully, he was fully clothed this time. He had on a sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Hey, 'mione!" said Ron glancing at the new comer.

"Hey," replied Hermione back taking a seat on Ron's bed. "Hmm….Ron, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Oh! It's ok," responded Ron on a surprise tone.

"Hmmm…. Okay I'll see you downstairs then," said Hermione getting up.

Having found what he was searching for, Ron closed his wardrobe and turned, facing Hermione. Instead of heading towards the door, Hermione advanced towards Ron till she was just some inches from him.

"Hey, turn your head this way," ordered Hermione while taking Ron's face and moving it in the other direction (so that it was perpendicular from hers).

Hermione approached her face nearer to Ron's, scrutinizing his right cheek.

"What?" asked a confused Ron turning his head back.

And the inevitable happened. While turning his head, Ron's lips brushed against Hermione's. They were both so astonished that they remained rooted to the spot, each one looking at the other with wide rounded eyes.

Harry and Ginny chose that precise moment to enter.

"Wow!" they said in unison.

"Hmm… Sorry to disturb. We're leaving," added an embarrassed Harry.

"And take your time Ron! We'll tell Mom you'll be late for breakfast," winked Ginny closing the door.

This acted like a catalyst and they both drew back simultaneously.

"Whoa!" said a red Ron in front of a stunned Hermione. "Hmmm….. I'm sorry 'Mione. I didn't want to. No, I mean me, being a guy I wanted to. But you're my best friend so… I didn't want.."

Ron's excuses were cut short by a pink Hermione.

"Ron, stop it. I get it. Calm down. There's no need to explain. I just wanted to remove the little toothpaste on your left cheek and you made an unexpected move. It's ok. It happens all the time. So, there's no need to worry. Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok. We're fine," replied Ron slowly.

"So, come on. Everybody's waiting for us," said Hermione, taking Ron by the hand and leading him to the kitchen.

_Ron's thoughts_

Blimey. I still can't believe what just happened. It was my first kiss with Hermione. Well, maybe not a real first kiss but like Hermione so often points out, 'beggars can't be choosers.' It was the most perfect two seconds or maybe three seconds of my life. Hermione's lips felt like heaven. They were soft and smooth. She also smelled like sunflowers. And hopefully this time, she didn't go off running and being mad for no apparent reason. Does this mean she likes me? Or that, like she said, it was only a mistake? But she is holding my hand right now and that counts.

_Hermione's thoughts_

Wow! That felt good. No. I rectify. It felt great. I think I'm falling for my best friend if not already. I'm extremely happy. My heart feels like exploding. I can't stop smiling and Ron's hand is enough to tell me that everything's going to be all right.

And at that moment, she was glad she had followed her heart.

**Hohoho… Merry Xmas everybody…..**

**Hope u liked this chapter…. Will try to update s00n… =)**

**-x3naa-**

**N big thank you 4 all of u who had taken time to read my story and review them….. (^^)**


	5. The picnic

The morning went by quickly and the incident between Ron and Hermione was not discussed again. Harry and Ginny seemed to have remained silent too since the twins had not taken this opportunity to annoy their little brother. Knowing looks were exchanged between Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione but no comments were heard.

Noon soon fled by. "Oi, everybody! Down here in the garden now!" bellowed Mrs Weasley. "Today, we're going out on a picnic behind these hills over there," she pointed out. "The view is spectacular and I'm sure you'll love it you too," she said in respect to Harry and Hermione. "Take your brooms boys and we'll see each other over there in some minutes," she finished before apparating.

Fred and George had already gotten their brooms out of the shed at the back of the garden when Harry and Ginny proceeded over there

"See you there!" they cried in unison before flying away.

"Ron," started Hermione in a small voice. "Is there any other way of going there? You know I don't like brooms and I can't even apparate there because I've never been there before."

"Sorry 'Mione! I don't know any other way."

"But Ron, I can't fly a broom!"

"Don't worry, you can use mine. I mean you can ride with me."

"Are you sure? I won't fall?"

" 'Mione in case you have forgotten I'm good at flying and I promise I won't let you fall," reassured Ron.

"Okay, then."

"Hey guys, everything ok?" asked Ginny returning from the shed.

"Hermione, I know you are not very confident on a broom but Ron is very supple. I'm sure he'll agree to take you," suggested Harry beside Ginny.

"Yeah, he just said the same thing Harry. Thanks," replied Hermione.

Ginny grinned at Hermione. Harry winked at Ron. And they both took off.

Ron returned with his broom seconds later.

"Here, 'Mione. Hop on," instructed Ron handing a helping hand towards Hermione.

Hermione gladly took his offering hand and carefully settled herself behind Ron. Even though the broom was still on the ground, she was nervous. She hated flying. Her hand then settled on Ron's shoulders.

"Ready?" inquired Ron.

"Ready as I can be," replied Hermione closing her eyes tightly.

As soon as the broom lifted itself a few inches from the ground, Hermione's hands shifted from Ron's shoulders to his waist. "Oh god, she was so scared!"

"Still ok?" asked Ron stationary above the ground.

"Yeah," replied Hermione.

"Here we go!" cried Ron before accelerating. "Wuhooo!"

At the sudden speeding up, Hermione gripped Ron more firmly and rested her head on his shoulders all the time closing her eyes. She was certain she was going to let go Ron or puke if she opened them. The first few seconds were terrible but gradually she came familiar with the sensation. And sure as hell Ron's presence did indeed helped a lot. Her hands around Ron's waist could fell the harden muscles and her head against his shoulders were heaven. They fit perfectly.

Ron could not believe it. Hermione was holding him tightly. He knew it was due largely because she was afraid of flying. But he couldn't stop himself from hoping that the embrace was a little bit because she liked him. He loved it that Hermione was scared of brooms. Since this gave him the opportunity to feel Hermione's hands around him. He knew it was selfish but come on; he was only a teenage boy truly madly deeply in love with a girl. And all's fair in love and war!

For Hermione's liking, the trip was too short. She wished she could hold Ron like this forever. But here they were on the hills, with everyone waiting for them for lunch. Dreams, longings and wishes flew away and were replaced by hungry faces staring at hem.

The meal that Mrs Wealey had prepared disappeared very quickly and soon enough it was dessert time. Afterwards, being all full and happy, the twins decided to play a match of Wizby (It is played the same way as rugby and it's not J.K's property. I just made it up. I wanted them to play something fun and different from Quidditch).

Since it was the twins who came up with the idea, it was them who were the captains of each team and they got the privilege to choose their players.

"Harry," choose Fred.

"Ginny," said George.

"Hermione."

"Ron."

Hence, team Fred was made up of Harry, Hermione and himself while George had Ginny and Ron by his side. It was one hundred per cent fun and delirium. It had rained the previous night which explained the slippery and muddy floor. Running after the one which had the ball proved to be an extreme job.

"Ron, Ginny! Harry has the ball. Catch HIM!" shouted a jovial George.

Harry slipped and tossed the ball to Hermione. Catching it, she started to run. Ron suddenly came at her and tackled her to the ground. They both lost their balance and fell on the wet floor guffawing.

"Aye, Ron. You're heavy. Get up!" chuckled Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I'm doing," replied Ron laughing.

The match continued and there were more fallings and laughing. More giggling than scoring. Ron also got more opportunities to touch Hermione and so did Harry and Ginny. At the end of the match, it was hard to tell which team had won since they had lost track of the scores. What had started as a wizby match had turned into a wild run where the players had to pull their opponents to the floor a maximum number of times. Finally they were all covered up with mud and it challenging to tell who was who.

Overall, they had a great day filled with fun and craziness which they didn't forget to share with the others at dinner.

What a day!

_**Hmm…I know this chapter isn't totally focused on Ron and Hermione… It's because I wanted to show other moments where everyone can have fun…you know, have fun as a family!**_

_**Let me know how you feel about it! Love you all!**_

_**-x3naa-**_


	6. Maria, the cousin

Hermione may be spending the rest of the holidays at the Burrow but everyday she calls her parents. She loved them just as they did for her. She had wanted to spend more time with them but she was missing her friends too.

It was yet another day when Hermione called her parents before going to bed. She was quietly discussing with her father about his day's work when Mrs Granger took the phone.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Hi, mum!"

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation with your dad but I had to tell you this before I forget about it again," said her mother. "Your cousin Maria is getting married the day after tomorrow and she wants you to be her bridesmaid."

"What! Why is it only now that I'm being informed, Mom?" answered a surprised Hermione.

"Sweetie, it's just now that your cousin called. A reputed university in Australia had informed her two days ago that she had received a fully-paid scholarship and she has to be there before the beginning of the school year next week. So, she decided to have her wedding before going abroad."

"Wow! Its many things at once Mom!" said Hermione. After taking a deep breath, she continued "Ok Mom! I'm going to arrive tomorrow. So, where is the ceremony being performed? At what time? How am I supposed to be dressed?"

"Ceremony performed at Mowenbick Hotel at ten. Maria has already sent your dress. You have to check in at Mowenbick upon your arrival. A rehearsal is scheduled in the afternoon tomorrow in the hotel reception room. And your dad and I are already going to be there. We are leaving in a few hours," told Mrs Granger. "And you do bring your charming young friends honey. I really want to meet them."

"Okay Mom. Thanks. See you tomorrow! Love you!" she said hanging up.

She went to find Harry and Ron immediately. She had to inform them about her plans. She found them in the living room playing wizard's chess.

"Hey guys, I'm going back home!" she informed them.

"What?" asked two bewildered heads.

"Don't worry, you are coming with me!"

"Hermione, would you care to explain?" said a confused Harry.

"My cousin's getting married. I'm being her bridesmaid and I can invite my friends. So, I want you two and Ginny to come. Do you mind?"

"No 'Mione. Not at all. I would love to come," answered Ron quickly.

"Yeah, no problem," agreed Harry

Happy, Hermione left and went to find Ginny. No doubt if Harry was coming, she was coming too. Indeed, it proved to be a very easy job to convince Ginny. Afterwards she informed Ron's mom of the trip. She was glad and had no objection in letting Ginny and Ron accompany her. She then packed her bag before going to bed, waiting for tomorrow to come.

The next day, Hermione woke up to a day full of surprises. Harry came down with chicken pox and was confined to bed. Ginny decided to stay and look after him. Therefore it left only Ron to accompany her. She was sad that Harry and Ginny would not be able to make it but at the time, a small voice at the back of her head squeaked a cry of victory. She was going to be all alone with Ron for the next few days. What more could she wish for?

**Quote preview: "Aahhhh!'' screeched Ron, hastily covering him up. "What are you doing here?"**

**Hermione instantly put her hands on her eyes, hiding the view. She could feel the blood gushing to her cheeks and even to the tip of her ears. "Oh my god! I didn't see anything Ron. I promise. I didn't see anything," she rattled off.**

_**Hehehe…. Making up for this short chapter by adding a cliff-hanger! If you want more, you have to REVIEW….. Niahahahaha… (=**_

_**I wanted to make it a longer chapter but it's too late and I'm feeling sleepy (it's 3 o'clock in the morning)!**_

_**Love you loads**_

_**-x3naa-**_


	7. Arriving at Mowenbick

Ron and Hermione arrived at the Mowenbickhotel around 10 o'clock. Hermione quickly registered at the reception and only after assuring herself she had not forgotten anything that she went to find her parents and cousins. They were supposed to be at the hotel ballroom helping with the preparations.

The hotel ballroom was filled with people, mostly staff who were busy decorating, installing and adding the final touches. And then there were also a small group of persons gathered together engrossed in heavy discussions. Surely it had to be wedding-related.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" greeted an elated Hermione upon seeing them.

"Hermione" said a smiling woman approaching her followed by a man.

Then they hugged, kissed, some more hugging, made the presentations and some handshaking.

"Wow, the hall is magnificent!" said Hermione to her Mom.

"And it hasn't been fully decorated yet honey," added the latter. "Imagine what it would be tomorrow!"

"I can't wait," replied an excited Hermione.

"Hermione darling, we are all invited for lunch at noon at the hotel's restaurant by your cousin Maria," announced Mr Granger. "Since I know you must be tired you and Ron, go, freshen up and come back afterwards."

"Yes, Dad we will!" nodded Hermione already kissing her parents and moving towards the elevators. Ron greeted them too and followed Hermione.

Soon they arrived at their respective rooms. Hermione's was the 306 and Ron's gotten the 307. They were next to each other. Just the fact that Hermione was going to be in the next room, next to him was enough to make Ron feel all soft and special inside. He could not exactly define his feelings. These sensations were new to him and he didn't know what he should do with them. He was a little perplexed. Should he hide them? Ignore them? Show them? Oh god, what a difficult situation Ron was in.

"Hey Ron, you okay?" asked a frowning Hermione. The latter was staring at his room door as if he had seen a ghost (weird 'cause at Hogwarts, he sees ghosts all the time).

"Eummm… Nope, 'Mione. Fine."

"Ok then," replied Hermione opening her door. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of her action, retreated and kissed Ron on his left cheek. "See you later Ronald." With that she quickly went in her room and closed the door.

"Blimey," said a red and astounded Ron to himself in the empty corridor. "Mate, I should get my senses back." He shook his head to clear it, took a deep breath, opened his door and went in. He then decided to go and have a shower. But before he could take another step …

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Someone was at the door. He opened and saw Hermione. She entered and went pass him.

"Hey Ron, they put both our luggage here."

Indeed, when Ron looked around the room, he saw that Hermione's bag was in his room together with his. Hermione took hers before going away the same way she came.

"Now, I can have my shower," said Ron once he closed the door again. And with that he went away.

"Ahhh, I'm an idiot!" said Hermione to herself. In fact, she had taken the wrong luggage. Instead of taking hers, she had taken Ron's. Turning back, she went to Ron's door again.

Knock! Knock! No answer. "What should I do? Should I wait and come back later? Clearly Ron's busy with something if he's not opening the door," she thought.

She glued her ear to the door and listened carefully. It was all quiet. "Maybe, he's not in and he went downstairs," said Hermione to herself. "Really Ron! I want to freshen so badly and for that I need my clothes and toiletries. Arggg!"

Wanting to freshen herself so badly, Hermione did something which she knew was not right. She used her magic, opened the door and crept silently into Ron's room.

"I'll just take my bag and go back as quietly as I came in!" she said to herself.

"Here, it is!" Spotting her bag, she went over and took it. She was so engrossed in her act that she didn't hear someone coming in.

"Aahhhh!'' screeched Ron, hastily covering him up. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione instantly put her hands on her eyes, hiding the view. She could feel the blood gushing to her cheeks and even to the tip of her ears. "Oh my god! I didn't see anything Ron. I promise. I didn't see anything," she rattled off.

"Mione, what are you doing here?" shouted Ron in shock. "And please turn around!"

In fact, Ron had been in his room all this time. He had been taking his shower and hadn't heard anyone knocking. When Hermione had come in the room, he had just finished showering and was coming into the room with his towel on his shoulder and nothing else.

"Ummm, I came to take my bag and retuned yours which I previously mistook to be mine," explained an embarrassed Hermione.

"Ummm, I see," replied a beetroot coloured Ron.

"Umm, I'm going Ron."  
"Yeah, yeah. Ok. Ummm, you know where the door is right? I don't need to accompany you?"

"Yeah, I know where it is. No worry," replied Hermione who was walking as fast as she could to get out of there.

The rehearsal went out smoothly unlike Ron and Hermione. Hermione was caught up in the rehearsal and couldn't spend much time with Ron. The only time they were together was during dinner with her family. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, depending on one's point of view, they were not alone so neither one had to cope with the weirdness that had crept between them due to their little incident earlier.

**I'm sorry guys. I know this chapter is not so good. It was very difficult for me to resume writing the story after a one year break. I couldn't get into the skin of the characters while writing this chapter unlike the previous ones. I'll try to be better with the next one.**

**COMMENTS ARE WELCOME, GOOD ONES AS WELL AS BAD ONES! Don't hesitate! =D**


	8. The Surprise

The next morning was a frantic one. After a quick breakfast, everyone headed to their room to dress up since it has been agreed that all the important people (such as the bridesmaid, her mother and father, the best man, groomsmen and so on) should be present just outside the hall half an hour before ten.

It was 9:20 and Ron was knocking on Hermione's door.  
" ' Mione, it's time! Come on."  
Ron was still feeling embarrassed about yesterday. He really hoped that Hermione hadn't seen anything. He would be too mortified if it was the contrary. He still didn't how to behave around her: pretend as if nothing has happened or asked her if she had seen something?

Hermione chose that precise moment to make her entrance and all thoughts left Ron at once. His embarrassment was forgotten so did the weirdness between them. Air left his lungs and he stopped breathing for a moment. He was amazed at how Hermione looked in that magnificent light-pink dress. He knew his Hermione was beautiful but right now, she looked just like a fairy: a perfect creature that words couldn't describe.

"Blimey 'Mione! You look breathtaking and I literally mean it!"  
"Thanks Ronald," replied a suddenly shy Hermione. "You look dashing too in your black tux!"  
"Thank you. Will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the wedding Miss Granger?" asked a pleased Ron holding his elbow out for Hermione.  
"It would be a pleasure Mr Weasley!" said a contented Hermione taking Ron's arm.

The wedding went as it was scheduled. Everything was well organised and the decorations were astonishing. The hall was unrecognisable. It was filled with red, white and pink flowers. The reception was held in the hotel's private garden. Once more the decorations were astounding. It gave a dream garden as result. The effect was even more surprising once the night has fallen. All these little lights they have used on trees, plants and poles make you think you are sitting among the stars.

Since Hermione was a bridesmaid, she was sited at the bride's table together with the bridegrooms. Consequently, this meant that Ron was all by himself at his table with Hermione's parents. They were interesting people, he couldn't deny but he wanted something else. He wanted to spend time with Hermione. During the whole ceremony, he hasn't been able to take his eyes away from Hermione. He was rewarded with furtive glances from Hermione.

She too hasn't been able to not look at Ron. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo. From time to time, she glanced over at him only to look away, all flushed and shaken up, the next minute because he had been looking too. She loved the attention Ron was giving her. He made her feel beautiful even if she knew she wasn't.

"Since the cake has been cut, toasts have been made and speeches have been said, it is now high time for our newly wedded couple to open the dance floor with their song," announced someone on the speaker. And so Maria and his newly wedded husband opened the dance floor and were joined by their bridegrooms and bridesmaids minutes later.

Ron couldn't take it anymore. His blood was boiling. "One song was okay, two songs were acceptable, three songs were tolerable but four songs were out of line. This idiot will not touch Hermione anymore," he said to himself getting up.

"Hey," he said touching the fellow's shoulder. "May I?"  
He didn't wait for the moron to answer to take Hermione into his arms.  
"Thanks Ron," she added sincerely. "I thought he would never stop."  
"Do you want to stop?" he asked suddenly worried. "Are you tired? Not feeling well?"  
"No! No! I'm okay! I meant that I wasn't comfortable dancing with him."  
"And with me?" he asked looking straight into Hermione brown eyes.  
"No! Not with you Ronald!" she said keeping eye contact.

Hearing that, Ron boldly pulled Hermione closer. She didn't protest. The air suddenly became electric. Static electricity could be felt between them. Everything was suddenly magnified. Every touch. Every breath. Hermione could feel Ron's hand on her waist. She could feel his breath and even hear his heartbeats. The caress of the gentle wind could now give her goose bumps.

Ron abruptly lifted one hand to Hermione's face. His fingers caressing her cheeks ever so slowly. It was a daring move which Ron knew that he would not have been able to do in his right state of mind. If he hadn't drink a little of champagne, he might never have gotten the guts to do that.  
"You're trembling 'Mione," he said tantalisingly. "Are you cold?"  
"No, it's not the breeze."  
"Then what is it?"  
"It's you," she said biting her lower lip, a movement which Ron didn't miss.  
"Why is that so?" he asked in a more seductive voice moving his index on her lower lip forcing her to stop biting it.  
"Because I want you to kiss me," she confessed.  
"Do you?" asked Ron teasingly.  
"Ronald, please!"  
"If that's what the lady wants," he said before taking her mouth. His lips came crashing on hers and a panoply of emotions exploded within him. Warmth. Happiness. One hand was on her cheek while the other was still at her waist.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing. She was kissing Ron and it felt awesome. It felt right. It felt good to be in his arms. And even better to be kissed. Such strong emotions invaded her that her knees threatened to buckle. She immediately tightened her hands even more behind Ron's neck. Not letting go. Never wanting to let go.

The moment they broke the kiss to get some air, Ron started talking.  
"Blimey 'Mione! That felt so right!" he said taking her face with both hands, looking at her chocolate eyes. "I can't believe I waited so long to do that!"

Ron was looking AT her, IN her and at that moment she could see through him, into his soul. She could see his sincerity, hear the excitement in his voice and understand the feeling he had just described. She was so overwhelmed that she couldn't speak. Her eyes were all teary but she managed to smile and nodded. She then simply hugged him as tightly as she could. This was her place. The place where she should be. The place where she belonged.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing. They may have been surrounded by dozens of invitees but they were caught up in their own little world. By then, the moon has appeared. It was marvellous, all big and round. The full moon together with the millions of light set up in the garden contributed to make the atmosphere appear more magical than ever. Joy and laughter could be heard floating around and our new little couple was seen dancing in the moonlight, never leaving each other even for a tiny little moment.

**WUHOO! They are finally together. I'm thinking of having this as the last chapter! Do you agree? Or do you want more? =D  
Please, take some time to comment and tell me how you felt while reading this little fanfic. And don't be afraid to tell me 'You didn't like it' if you didn't. Cheers! .x**


End file.
